


Midnight Prowl

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB Yuki, Cunnilingus, Descriptions of female-related genitalia, Knotting, Main Character Yuki, Mentions of cunt, Oral Sex, Other, Predator/Prey undertones, Wolf Lucifer, see notes for warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Yuki fails to sleep at night and crosses paths with the wolf of the House of Lamentation.Based on the event Paws and Claws
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Midnight Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've written Yuki as an AFAB person who uses they/them. However there are moments that focus on their breasts and their sexual organs in quite some detail. Please proceed with caution if such depictions can trigger dysphoria in you!

The House of Lamentation was eerily quiet tonight, with the silence punctuated with the ticking of the clock in the halls. Yuki stared at the screen of their phone. It showed 3 AM, a time when humans definitely had to be asleep. However, try as they might, they were just unable to shut their eyes and sleep.

Irritated with their insomnia, they sat up on their bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Perhaps a cup of tea could soothe them enough to sleep. As Yuki trudged to the kitchen, they recounted the events of that day; of all the brothers turning partly into animals. They were surprised that despite being all powerful demons, they gave into their animalistic instincts so easily. Well, almost all of them. As the recollection of Satan and Mammon playing with a ball brought a smile to their lips, their attention was drawn to the present with the sound of footsteps. 

Yuki became alert, the footsteps being amplified by the silence. They felt the blood pound in their ears and tried to hide their breathing. They were pretty sure most of the brothers were asleep, and they had said good night to Beel four hours ago. So who was in the house? 

They clenched their fists, ready to attack. When the shadowy figure became a silhouette they lunged ahead, but their punch was blocked with ease.

“Still have some spirit in you in these hours, I see,” a cold voice spoke, amusement ringing in the air. Yuki let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the ‘stranger’ posed no threat.

“Ah right, wolves are nocturnal. Explains why you’re lurking about, Lucifer…” their eyes locked at his crimson ones, glinting in the moonlight as he moved closer. Despite their cool reply, Yuki felt their hair stand on the back of their neck, remembering all the times they’d been alone together and how close they’d gotten to getting intimate. They hoped that Lucifer couldn’t see how red they were in the face given the lack of light.

“Humans aren’t though. What are you doing up this late?” He asked sternly, his ears perked up on alert.

“I wasn’t able to sleep, so I’m making some tea. Care to join me?”

A soft chuckle, followed by an “Of course” was all they needed for confirmation. The two of them headed to the kitchen, with Yuki preparing tea for the two of them and Lucifer rummaging the shelves for any snacks Beel might have spared. 

“Damn, there really is nothing here…” Lucifer grumbled to himself, his ears drooping a little.

“That definitely explains why he’s sleeping soundly then,” Yuki replied, pouring the tea into two cups of china. “Besides, eating at this hour would only keep you awake.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right...Doesn’t help that I’m still craving something…” His voice trailed off and Yuki could hear the cogs churn in his head.

“Where are the others?” they asked, sipping their tea slowly.

“Mammon and Asmo are prowling in the streets. I suppose Satan has joined them. Levi and Belphie probably are playing their video games if they aren’t asleep at this hour.”

 _So that means we’re finally alone again_ … Yuki thought, their head racing in all the possibilities of what could happen.

“You seem pleased,” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, his lips curling into a smile. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Yuki tore away from his gaze, feigning innocence, until they felt their jaw being held and turned, forced to gaze back into his eyes gleaming with desire.

“Oh, but I’m sure you do,” he answered coolly, moving closer and placing his free hand on the counter behind them, making them lean back. “You aren’t the best at lying, even more so when I’m in this form; I can hear how fast your heart is beating.” His thumb barely grazed their lips as he leaned closer to their ear. 

Yuki shivered from his hot breath, trying to ground themselves. “What do you think you know?” they replied, trying to sound confident, but Lucifer picked up the faint waver in their voice. He hovered over them, showing them who truly had more power at the moment. 

“Now, either you’re scared, or you’re anticipating something. And I’m sure it’s the latter, especially with how your thighs are pressing against each other,” Lucifer said, licking the shell of their ear gently, quickly replaced by his teeth teasing the skin. Yuki grabbed his shirt, trying to draw their focus elsewhere to no avail. 

“Is the little lamb trying to fight back? He pushed his thumb past their lips, “They should have known better than to roam at night.” 

He started licking their neck in little laps. Yuki’s breath hitched, remembering that wolves were carnivorous. Added to his statement, fear started to build up in their gut whether Lucifer was actually planning to eat them. They knew he would have control over himself, but what if he faltered, even just once? They bit on his thumb in a weak attempt to stifle their whimpers. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, determined to push Yuki further.

“Relax, unlike my brothers I have better control over my instincts.” He said in a soothing tone to lull them to security. “However, there is a different kind of hunger which I cannot resist. Not when you’re so willing to satiate me.” He bit their nape hard. 

Yuki tightened their grip on him and bit his thumb harder, a pathetic whine leaving their lips. Lucifer merely gave a low chuckle against their skin on their reaction.

“My, what a strange lamb you are, such a sweet reaction from something as painful as a wolf’s bite. Do you desire me to take you that much?” He asked, his voice rumbling against their bruised skin.

Yuki paused for a moment, trying to catch their flurry of thoughts before they replied. With a quiet nod of approval, Lucifer lifted Yuki up like a doll and slung them on his shoulder. “Let’s go somewhere private. We don’t want any chance of being interrupted now, do we?”

After recovering from the change in position and now focusing on the fluffy tail in front of them. Yuki replied cheekily, “Make sure to lock your door this time,” remembering all the times the brothers barged in when they got a whiff of what was happening. That earned them a quick spank on their ass.

“Seems like you can still talk. Enjoy that while you can.” His warning sent tingles down their spine. With the soft ‘click’ of the door opening, Yuki felt themselves set on the soft satin sheets. They looked around, noting all the details of the room they visited countless times, nothing amiss as usual. Lucifer locked the door muttering something before he turned to look at Yuki.

“Locked and enchanted. Even you can’t escape.” Lucifer stated, eyes narrowed, focusing on them. They felt like they were being examined to the depths of their soul. They froze, clutching the sheets as Lucifer strided towards the bed. The bed sunk to his weight as he placed one knee on it. They tried to scoot back, but he placed both his palms on either side of them, asserting his presence. “But, I doubt you want to. Not when you came out so willingly tonight…" 

His hands slipped under their shirt and pushed it up. They yelped at the cold leather from his gloved hand tracing their heated up abdomen. They squirmed under his intense gaze as he eyed their bra, red lace and low cut. Yuki caught him licking his lips, catching a glimpse of his canines as they felt his finger trace along the band down to the hem, "Wearing this enticing thing to bed? Asmo seems to be rubbing off on you… you’re asking for trouble like that."

Yuki gazed at his finger, tracing and trying to predict where it would travel next. They quipped in a shaky voice, trying to act cool, "Well it's working."

Lucifer chuckled and pinched their growing buds through the fabric, "Are you sure you can handle anything I throw at you? Remember, you're just a fragile little human." Yuki gritted their teeth, suppressing the moan that tore out of their throat into a squeak. 

"Try me," they said in a feeble attempt to glare at him. Lucifer smiled in amusement. 

"Very well, if you break it's not my fault then." Before Yuki could form a reply, their bra clasp came undone and Lucifer rolled up the bra along with their shirt onto their shoulders. 

"You may act like it’s nothing, but your body is a lot more honest." He dove into their cleavage, biting and nipping the soft mounds of flesh as his hands massaged it. His thumbs flicked and played with the hardening nipples. "Look, a few touches, and you're reacting so well…" Yuki shut their eyes and moaned quietly, their hands tangling into Lucifer's hair. Occasionally they brushed against his wolf ears, making him growl softly. 

“I can hear your ragged breath.” He moved up, placing kisses on their jaw. “C’mon now, let me hear you more, be as untamed and brazen as you desire.” He pulled away, and kissed them on the lips lightly. Yuki returned the kiss breathily, and let out a little whine when Lucifer broke the kiss. He chuckled when he felt sharp tugs on his hair.

“There is just so much of you...waiting to be touched, to be tasted…” He trailed his kisses down from their jaw, along their neck, back to their breasts, with occasional licks; the warm tongue pressing against the sensitive flesh. He took one of the nipples in his mouth, lapping and rolling the bud in his mouth as he peered back up at Yuki. “Lucifer…” they whimpered between their mewls, eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

Gaining encouragement from their cries of pleasure, he continued down, leaving kisses along their abdomen as he sank lower and lower. Reaching the hem of their pants, he snapped the band once, making them jolt with a squeak.

“Seems like I am hungrier than I anticipated…” he commented, taking off their pants in one swift motion and leaving Yuki mostly naked and exposed in front of him. He smirked when he noticed the slightly damp patch on their panties and pressed two fingers against it, rubbing their crotch through the fabric. 

They put their hand on their mouth to quieten themselves. They didn’t want to let Lucifer know just how much of an effect he had on them. Their body trembled as they resisted grinding down on his fingers to get that sweet relief from the friction.

“Still so guarded despite exposing yourself to me, and this is proof that you wanted me as well.” His tail swayed as he added more pressure with his fingers. Yuki moaned loudly, caught completely off guard. He smiled, “That’s more like it.” He took off their panties, his lips licking from the slick coating their cunt. Yuki instinctively tried to close their legs, but was stopped by Lucifer’s hands holding their thighs in place.

“You’re shaking, I can hear the eagerness from you.” Yuki whined as his fingers pinched and teased their inner thighs. 

Kneeling on the floor, Lucifer brought his face closer to their core. Yuki tried to shift lower but he held them still with a hand on their waist. “Spread your legs further, I want to be able to taste you…” He breathed against their sensitive clit, making Yuki quiver and mewl. “I want to lick your clit and then watch you impale yourself on my tongue over and over again…” He kissed their thigh, his breath hitting the skin in little waves.

“Will you let me feast on your most intimate place?” He paused to nuzzle his cheek against their thigh, his eyes gleaming with hunger and desire in the low light. Yuki was taken aback by how ethereal he looked, dazed from the heavenly pleasure he bestowed on them.

“Will you?” he asked again, breathing against their skin before biting a little harder to get their attention, leering at them for their response. Yuki nodded furiously.

“I’d prefer to hear your voice,” Lucifer cooed. Yuki groaned in frustration.

“You got this far, just do it for fuck’s sake…” As soon as they completed the sentence, Lucifer gave a long lick along their cunt. They sighed in pleasure, their hands going to Lucifer’s head to guide him closer. He growled softly again when they stroked his ears, the low vibrations amplifying the pleasure. He continued to suck and lick Yuki, moving in tandem with their hips until they finally came on his tongue with a soft cry. Their back arching as they pulled him roughly against their core.

Lucifer lapped up their fluids as Yuki breathed heavily, recovering from their orgasmic high. “Lucifer…” they pleaded, trying to move away from the overwhelming pleasure. He resisted, pulled them closer, and continued to eat them out with no sign of stopping.

“I said I was hungry, didn’t I?” he muttered in between his licking , “I need to taste you more…” 

“Lucifer…” they whined weakly, tears pricking the corners of their eyes. The grip on his hair tightened as he continued to eat them out. The familiar tension returned to their gut as they felt themselves edge closer and closer to their climax. They came with a cry, their body feeling like jelly from the two subsequent waves of pleasure without a break. 

As they tried to regain their senses from the onslaught, they felt something hard against their crotch, and unknowingly grinded on it. “Good, you’re still raring to go…” he said, unzipping his pants. Yuki eyed the tent in his boxers, trying to imagine how good he would feel inside them.

Lucifer leaned ahead and held their hands, “I’ll be entering now, brace yourself.” Yuki clung to his shoulders as they felt the tip at their entrance. As he moved in, filling them out, they buried their face in the crook of his neck. The familiar scents of vanilla, coffee and cinnamon danced on their nose, drawing them to bite his neck.

Lucifer groaned, “Amazing, you’re so tight around me…Yuki” he used one hand to play with their clit and the other to hold them close. Yuki wrapped their legs around his waist weakly, jutting their hips with soft mewls and cries. He moved to their neck and bit down, making them keen and dig their nails into his back.

After the rough start, he soon found a rhythm, pistoning his hips into them. The air was punctuated from the guttural sounds from the two of them, with the occasional cry when Lucifer hit their sweet spot. 

“I’m….close…” Lucifer groaned out, his thrusts moving with such intensity that Yuki spilled over to their third orgasm quickly. They held on weakly to him, eyes widening as they felt something expand in them. “Seems like the ears and tail aren’t the only wolf features I’ve got.” He said huskily and came in them, his knot holding them in place as his seed filled them up. Yuki hummed as the warmth spread in them, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“You seem pleased,” he said, kissing their forehead and holding them lovingly.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I finally get to have you without interruption.” 

“Oh? Who said I was done? Surely you didn’t think I’d be satisfied with only one round,” he cooed. Yuki chuckled in response, “Of course, you have to make up for all the previous times.” They reached up and petted him behind his ears.  
“I’ll make this a night to remember,” Lucifer said, trying to move as he felt his knot subside a little. 

Yuki sighed, resting their eyes briefly before the next round. Trust the Avatar of Pride to keep good on his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
